


In The Closet

by alexgeorge



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexgeorge/pseuds/alexgeorge
Summary: George would like for anyone, anyone at all, other than Alex, to have found him. So of course it's Alex. He needs this today, really, he does.





	In The Closet

“Dude, are you hiding in a closet?”

And really George would like for anyone, anyone at all, other than Alex, to have found him. So of course it’s Alex. And of course he’s going to make fun of him for it.

He needs this today, really, he does.

“I’m not  _hiding_.”

Alex looks at him, one eyebrow raised, hands on his waist. “What do you call it?”

George fights for words, for an explanation that won’t make him sound stupid or leave any openings and loopholes that Alex can argue with. He just wants to be left alone. But he can’t find any, because his mind isn’t here, not really, and so all he can say is, “Fine, I’m hiding in a closet. Happy now?”

Maybe there’s some humanity in Alex, because he frowns, sensing George’s tone (so apparently something’s going his way, maybe), and for a second there it’s looking good, it’s looking like Alex is going to walk right out and leave him here.

Instead, he sits down, right next to George, leaning against that shelf of supplies that, with his luck, will probably fall on his head at some point. Maybe he shouldn’t bang his head against it. 

“Alright, so what are you hiding from?”

George just looks at him. Because Alex is only slightly more comforting than Cristina, and that certainly isn’t saying much, so that he even bothers asking? Is more than a little out of character for him. George answers anyways, even if it’s just out of shock. “I’m supposed to retake the intern exam today. In fifteen minutes.”

That frown just becomes deeper. “Shouldn’t you be studying then?”

“It’s not...” and he really wants to get up and leave but he can’t because this is  _his_ hiding spot, and where else is he going to go? “You don’t know how much pressure this is okay, so stop asking me questions and pretending you care.” Distantly he wonders if Alex is trying to scare him right before, make him panic so he fails. He doesn’t think even Alex is that cruel, but he’s paranoid as well as nervous and a bit sleep-deprived at this point.

Of course, true to form, Alex seems to have not heard any of that. Or at least not the ‘go away’ part. “I failed my medical board exams.”

And okay, George had kind of forgotten about that, and yes it’s kind of a similar situation (who is he kidding?), but he really doesn’t want to give an inch here. He thinks maybe winning an argument, winning something, might give him the confidence he needs to get up and go out there in fifteen minutes. Thus he’s just about to argue why this is so much different, based on the fact that he failed by one point, and he thought he knew it all the first time, but Alex has other plans.

Namely, kissing him.

He literally presses his lips against George’s, and his lips are kind of remarkably soft for a guy (not that he kisses guys often – it’s just an observation – and now he’s defending his own thoughts to  _himself_ , wonderful) and George really wants to struggle but he seems to have forgotten where his hands are and how to get to them to where they need to be, specifically around Alex’s hand that is on his shoulder or maybe his neck – just anything to push him back.

Alex does that on his own time.

Strangely, the only thing George manages to get out is, “how was that supposed to help?”

And Alex  _laughs_. Great.  _Nothing_ is going his way.  _Someone_ hates him. Then he shrugs and replies, “It helped Izzie.”

He doesn’t want to know these things. Not at all. “Since when would you think what helps Izzie would help me?”

Again with the shrugging. He doesn’t look like he regrets what he just did. He really should. “Figured it was worth a shot.”

George would yell at him, but he’s too busy stopping himself from going for a repeat of what Alex just did (what is wrong with him) because now he’s thinking about how wrong this is  _and_ how he has to take that test in a matter of minutes and when Alex was kissing him it was just the first one.

A distraction. Right. That’s the word.

He needs to get out of here.

George stands (and Alex follows suit, which is a problem, because he’s practically in his face again), hand on the doorknob and “I need to go”.

Alex only nods, nonchalantly, and it’s driving him really, truly crazy, so he kisses him again (he has to lean his head back – not funny). Right on the lips. With tongue.

He’s going straight to hell.

He isn’t so worried about that test when he finally leaves.


End file.
